Blue Jay
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A young girl's life crumbles before her eyes, but she is able to struggle through it with the help of Bruce Wayne
1. Chapter 1

Blue Jay

I stared at the mirror blinklessly. I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

_Don't cry Aysel! Soldiers don't cry! _I told myself. I wanted to shatter the image in the mirror. "I can't call myself a solider." I muttered to myself. Ever since I was little I always wanted to be a solider when I grew up. Now I couldn't care what I would become. "Soldiers could stop bad men. Soldiers know what to do in an emergency. I'm not a solider. Instead of fighting, I ran, and instead of being brave, I coward." I whispered talking to the image in the mirror. I couldn't stop the tears. _You're weak Aysel! If it wasn't for Batman you would of gotten killed by the Joker, just like mom and dad. _I tore off the play solider hat from my head. The long red hair tumbled out from underneath it. I stared at my green eyes, and my accursed freckles. I eyes were still streaming. So much of my mind told me to stop. I trained it to not cry of pain or sadness. It was still difficult.

"She's only thirteen years old." I herd a voice outside my door say. I rolled my eyes. I wished I were twenty-two. I looked down at my small white mouse. I picked him up, and started stroking his head.

"Well general." I sighed. "It looks like it's just you and me." I paused for a moment. "And whoever decides to take us in. if there even is anybody." I set him down on my bed filled with thirteen stuffed animals. Five stuffed animal dogs with red shirts I called red group, another set of digs with blue shirts called blue group, a teddy bear which I called admiral Goober, another teddy bear named aviator Ralph, then there was mechanic Pal, who was a wolf. I didn't have many friends at school, so they were my only comfort. "Maybe if no one will take me, they'll send me to some military camp and I will be able to become a real solider, unlike the complete failure of a solider I am now." I said. Talking to them made me feel a bit better. _At least I still got my men. _I thought to myself, even though my heart still aced for my parents. They were murdered, and I ran like a coward. Joker would of killed me too if it wasn't for Batman. He swooped in and fended Jokers goons off. Unfortunately the clown got away, but Batman was awesome in action. Unlike me, who was curled up behind Batman, like some baby, bleeding from a giant gash on my arm. I felt a twinge of hope start to build up inside me. " I have an idea men!" I told my stuffed animals, and General. "I'll go through extensive training, become the best solider ever, and then save lives!" I cheered. Almost all my thoughts disappeared until I turned and saw the picture of my mom and dad. "But men. I fear I lost the biggest battle of them all." I sighed. I started to feel the tears well up again. _Aysel, soldiers don't cry, and I will become a solider. _I told myself. Just then I herd a nock at my door.

"Come in." I sighed in a voice barley audible. In came a tall man with fancy clothing.

"Are you Aysel Anders?" he questioned.

_Lets see, I'm in Aysel's room, I'm about her age, and I look like her. Of course I'm not Aysel. _I thought to myself sarcastically. I nodded my head to answer his question.

"I know how you feel, and I want to tell you it will all be alright." the man said.

_Ye here we go. He's gonna say, "I'm from child services and since your family is either dead, in jail, or half way around the world, I'm going to take you to a nice foster home. _

"I'm your parents boss, and apparently in their will the only one who they could name to look out for you," he said.

_Ok, so the guy isn't from child services, but I'm sure he is gonna say something like, "Unfortunately, I'm a busy man and I have no time for a silly kid."_ I gazed at the man, waiting for the time for him to reject me.

"I'm going to take you in." he smiled. I was speechless. The only thing I could think to say was,

"What's your name?" even though that was a dumb questioned, considering the fact that his name was in his company's title.

"I'm Bruce Wayne."


	2. Chapter 2

BAM! BAM!

I shot up from bed. I paused and I didn't hear anything, but I knew that the sounds were real. I quickly rolled out of bed, dressed in my army pajamas and socks, and I slipped on my boots that were next to my bed. I slowly opend my door and peered out. I couldn't see anyone in the hall way. I was starting to think the sounds were just from a dream I had, when I saw a figure of a man walk out of my parents room with a gun. Before I was able to close my door, he turned around, saw me, and grinned.

"Why hello there." he laughed. My eyes were a bit more adjusted to the dark and I could see it was Joker. I quickly locked my door, and I went to the window to try to escape. Unfotunatly Jocker managed to break the doornobb and easily open the door. As he and his two goons advanced on me, I gravbed my baseball bat that was leaning agenst the wall. "Ohh now I'm scared." Joker teased.

"I have a good arm, so you should be." I scowled. I swung my bat at the goons. I nocked them out. As Joker approached, I got ready to swing, but as I did, he ducked. My body was completely open, and Joker slashed at me with his knife. I rased my hand to defend myself, and my arm was slashed.

"Agh!" I yelped in pain. He chuckled and I used my back to hit his legs. He triped and I opend my window to escape. Once I was on the ground, Joker and his goons were up and chasing me. I turned a corner, and it was a dead end. My back was agenst the wall and Joker and his goons were menacingly stepping towards me. Joker let out a screetch of laughter.

"What do you want?" I questioned. He was right in front of me, and I was curled up in a ball agenst the wall.

"To hear you scream." he smiled, with the knife above me. What I thought was the last second Batman swooped down in front of me. He was able to demolish the goons, but Joker ran away like a coward. _Like me. _the next thing I knew, the cops were there and got some medical atension to my arm. Then it hit me.

"Wait, my parents! What happened to my parents!" I exclaimed. Police commistioner Gorden looked at me with serious, yet sad eyes. "No… no… this, this can't be happening." I whispered.

"Aysel…" Gorden started, but I cut him off.

"This is all my fault. I… I could of done something." I said, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Aysel there wasn't anything you could do. Joker shot your parents." he said mournfully. I sobbed into my hands.

"Aysel… Aysel, why are you crying." I woke up from my dream, that had the same chain of events that happened that night.

"Just, a bad dream." I answered.

"Do you need anything?" Bruce questioned.

_Yah, Joker dead. _"No, I'm okay." I said. Bruce walked to the door way, gave me one last look, and closed my door. Mr. Wayne had been nice, letting me stay with him, but I still deeply missed my parents.

_Joker, I know you're out there, and once I find you, you're gonna wish you were never born. _

**Sorry if it was a bit short. Please review. Pretty please. And always remember, Co co frio is cold.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey newsiesgirllaces here! Just want you ta know that I don't own anything. *sob* I do, however, own Aysel! Ha! D.C, you can't have her! She's mine! Muhahahahahahaha! (but if you do want her we can talk something out) Also, I don't really know where I'm taking this story. Yah, sorry 'bout that readers, so I'm pretty much winging this thing. If anything is weird that's because I only know the beginning and end of this story, not the middle. Enjoy! Please review! I'm serious. And even if you don't like my story, you can review it saying it was total trash! As long as it has a review! Newsiesgirllaces out! Live long and Prosper!**

I woke up the next morning from the smell of French toast. I had a good nose. The spices from it wafted though the air, and it made my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten since the insident. I got up from my bed, and looked at myself in the mirro.

"You're a piece of garbage, ya know that." I said, talking to my reflection. I slowly combed my hair. My firey locks were tangled from me tossing and turning so much last night. The dream that was more of a memory kept coming back to haunt me in the night, whenever I fell asleep. I threw on a green t-shirt, and jeans. I tied on my army boots tightly. I walked down the stairs. Then went through the house following the smell of the food. I wasn't shown around yet, but I was able to find my way into a dinning room.

"Hello?" I called out. I smelt the food, but could see no one there. Then out of a door came a tall man with gray hair on his head, besides a bald spot. He wore a tux. He placed the French toast on the table and looked up at me. His blue eyes met mine.

"I didn't see you there my dear. My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I'm the butler." The man explained in a proper british accent.

"I'm Aysel." I said, not knowing what else to do.

"I know. Master Bruce told me about what happend." Alfred said. A sudden feeling of butterflies flew in my stomach.

_The last thing I needed was this man's pitty._

"Well I'm fine now." I said, alittle to sharply as I hoped. Alfred seemed alittle tacken back by what I said, but seemed to shake it off.

"I made you French toast. Master Timothy should be up soon to keep you company." Alfred said, changing the subject.

"Whose Timothy?" I questioned.

"He lives here with Master Bruce." explained Alfred.

"Where is Bruce anyway?" I inquired.

"Work." Alfred shrugged. I sat down on the chair, and dug into some of the best French toast I've ever tasted. I loved food. It could be worms on a stick, and I would still eat it. My plate was finished in what felt like a matter of seconds.

"Wow, you sure wolfed that down." laughed a voice in the door way. I glanced up to see a boy about my age, with black hair,and green eyes. I didn't notice him come in, which shocked me, because, even when eating, I was incredibly atuned to my surroundings.

"I'm Tim, you must be Aysel. Bruce told me about you." he smiled. Again my stomach filled with butterflies.

"Hi." I sighed. My scab from Jokers knife iched incredibly. An awkward silence filled the room. I hated awkward silence almost as much as I hated Joker.

"So… do you like the, uh, army." I said trying to start a conversation. I was terrible at doing that.

"Yah, I guess they're cool." shrugged Tim, taking a seat next to me.

"I better go brush my teeth." I said, excusing myself from the table. I could tell that my attempt at starting a conversation was failing.

_I don't belong in a mansion. I belong on the field._ I told myself with a sigh, then an idea came into my mind.

_I may be to young to join the army, but I'm not to young to be a hero. _

**Please review, and tell me if I should keep writing, or if it's just plain stupid. Beware of Garbage men! **

**Newsiesgirllaces.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings humans! I have no clue what I'm gonna write, but what you will read below is directly from my head. I don't own anything, yadda yadda yadda, I do own Aysel though Muhahahahaha! I pray an idea to start this story will come into my head soon. Enjoy!**

**Live long and prosper,**

**-Laces.**

I looked through my bag of clothing. I put my cloths into my new closet as I searched. Finally I found it.

_My scuba diving suit. _It wasn't that fancy, it was just Black, with blue stripes on the side. It was alittle to thick for what I had in store, but I knew how to make the suit's cloth alittle more thin. I got out a pair of black boots I had, and imagined them with the suit. _Not to bad. Not to bad indeed. _The first real grin I had since the accident came across my face. It quickly left when I herd a nock at my door. I quickly stuffed the suit and boots under my bed.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"It's Tim, can I come in?" he inquired.

_What does he want? _"Sure come in." I sighed. The door opend, and in came the boy.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something. I have some vedio games, if you want to play." he said with a smile. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't the most social person, I mean, nobody wanted to be friends with the girl obsessed with the army.

"Uh, sure." I stammered. I went downstaires to where the T.V was. It was the biggest television I ever seen. I was pretty good at the game once I learned the controlls. Throughout the game was ackward silence. I didn't know exactly what to say, and apparently neither did Tim. I couldn't wait to start my project again.

**Yes I know what you are thinking: Wow that was short, and very bad. Well I'm sorry!!!! Like I said, I'm winging it all. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I'm back and better than before. I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda, I do own Aysel Mu ha ha ha ha. This next chapter is dedicated to Anilovesme, because without her (sorry if you're a boy ani) then this chapter could not of been created. Enjoy! Please review!**

**Laces**

Tim finally let me go back to my project. I got a pair of blue gloves, and an army belt with pockets. Then I took out my ski mask. I cut below the eye holes, and I cut the top, but my forehead was still covered. I tampered with my swim suit, until the cloth was flexible enough to move comfortably in. Night quickly fell and Alfred told me to go to bed. I quickly closed the door, and put some cloths under my covers to look like I was still in bed. I put on my handmade coustum, and felt like I was missing something. I gravbed a cloth that was black on the outside, and blue on the inside. I quickly sowed it into the collar of the coustum. It made the perfect cape. I looked at myself in the mirro. I looked good enough to pass as a super hero. I silently climbed out my window towards the city. I jumped from roof top to roof top sticking to the shadows. I knew exactly what I was to do. Look for clues left by Joker. While looking down at the streets, some thugs were teaming up on a defensless woman, wearing a trench coat, and a hat, shading her face.

_Well, I am dressed as a super hero. Looks like it's… dark girl to the rescue. No that sounds stupid. Shadow girl? No. batgirl? Taken. _It then occurred to me that I didn't think of a name. I looked down at my cloths. Black and Blue. _Hmm… Blue. Well, it looks like it's Blue Jay to the rescue. Yah, that ought to do. _I jumed down to the ally, and took out the lead man who had a knife pointed at the woman. Once I had the one nocked out from landing on him, I turned to the lady I screamed,

"Get outta here!" she smiled an eerie smile, and in a sqeaky voice, she grinned,

"Thanks for da help." she jumped over the remaining men.

_Harely Quinn!!! _I wanted to kick myself, but there were five men behind me willing to do it for me. I took down the first one who came running at me, but the second one quickly punched me in the gut.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I fell to the ground. I got up, but the same man came running at me, punching me in the face, giving me a black eye instantly. Once again, I fell to the ground. I tried to gather my bearings and get up, but I was quickly kicked on my side.

"Ha! This girl's pathetic!" laughed the man who was giving me the painful beating. He crew mates laughed along with him. The man came to kick me again, but I swung my leg out tripping him.

"You little…" before he could finish, a dark figure silently nocked him out. The figures acomplice also took out some guys. Both Batman and Robinm where there saving my butt. I was humiliated. Once all the men were nocked out the masked figure and his apprentice turned to me. I slowly got up so I would feel at least not as pathetic. I mean, Batman looking down on you is an uneasy feeling. Batman looking down on you while on the ground makes it even more uneasy.

"What were you doing." He questioned in a deep voice.

_Aparently saving Harley Quinn. Wait! I can't tell him that! _"I was just rescuing a woman." I said, trying to make myself sound strong. I also made my voice deeper.

"Well we saw how that turned out." smirked Robin.

_Shut up Boy Wonder! _"Well, I'm new at this." I debated.

"And who are you again?" questioned Batman still looking down on me.

"Blue Jay." I answered.

"Ha! What sort of name is Blue Jay." Laughed the Boy Wonder.

"Well isn't Robin a girls name!" I snapped. Robin scowled. "I better be going." I said taking a step. I then forgot about my beating. I feel a jolt of pain that ran through my body, making me drop to the ground again.

"You look like you need some help." Robin said, grabing my gloved hand. I pulled my hand back, but the glove remained in Robin's hand. Batman's eyes fastened on my hand. That was the hand where my scab from Jokers blade started from my palm down my arm. I snatched my glove from Robin's hand and put it back on.

"You're Aysel, aren't you." Batman stated. My face went crimson red.

"Who… who's that?" I questioned, trying to play dumb.

"You." Batman said, putting a glovbed hand on my mask. I held my mask with my own hands.

"Hands off the mask!" I exclaimed. I then looked at his face making me shrink alittle. "Sir." I added on sheepishly. He let go of my mask. I tried taking another step. Another jolt of pain ran through my body. Instead of falling I simply gave out a small yelp, making me feel weak.

"Believe it or not, you do need help Blue Jay. Robin, help her to the Batcar." Batman explained.

"Batcar." I smirked. He gave me a cold look and my grin slid off my face. Robin helped me get into what I thought was the most amazing car I've ever seen.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned, once inside the vehicle.

"The Batcave." stated Batman in his gruff voice. He knew my identity and he had me in his car.

_I'm dead meat once he tells _.

**So did you like it? If not review and tell me you didn't, if you did like it, also review. Please. Again, many thanks to Anilovesme for helping me get my story along. Please review.**

**Laces**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sup! Once again Laces here! I don't own anything… you know that stuff. Since Anilovesme is AWESOME!!!!!!! I thank her for the ideas. (P.S read her stories, they are awesome!!!!!!!) Once again this chapter is dedicated to her. Read and review, even if you dislike.**

**-Laces**

Batman and Robin blind folded me in the car. They said that they didn't want me to see their hide out. I hated the ride. It was long, quiet, and ackward. There was nothing to say, or do, except wait until we reached our destination. Once the car haulted to a stop, I was allowed to remove the blind fold. I was surrounded by a giant dark cave. In it was a bunch of random things. A giant penny, playing cards, a robotic dinosuar, huge computers, and a whole lot more. They laid me on a bed and Robin tended to my wounds while Batman seemed to be off brooding. It was hard for me to stay awake. The dreams kept me from sleeping, and I been out all night. Even though I wanted to drift to sleep, I knew I couldn't let myself for two reasons. One, when I woke up I most likely would be in Bruce Wayne's Mansion, and two, I could not deal with my dreams.

"You took quite a beating." Robin said, braking the silence. He instructed me to take a breath while he put a hand on my injured ribbs. I did so, even though it hurt, and I was happy to hear that nothing was broken. He patched me up pretty good, and I prayed that I didn't have a black eye underneath my mask, even though I figured I did.

_What will I say if… when asks? _Batman came back into the room.

"I want to know, why did you do this?" he questioned.

"Do what?"

"Why did you put on a mask?" he inquired with teeth clentched.

"Because I needed to?" I replied.

"You have no fighting experience, and no training. You can not be Blue Jay." he explained.

"What!?" I questioned, not believing what I was hearing.

"You can't be Blue Jay." he said calmly, as if just saying it ment everything was final.

"You _can't_ tell me what to do." I said firmly. I couldn't believe that the words came out of my mouth. Batman looked shocked that I said them.

"I'll make sure of it that you stay off the streets. Wether you like it or not, you can't be Blue Jay." he said firmy.

"Who died and made you king!" I spat. _Oh my gosh what am I doing! He's the Batman! _Batman's face hardend. I held my breath.

"I'm gonna go now." Robin said, walking to some place else in the cave.

"Aysel, it's complicated. Stay off the streets." he said calmly, as if he was about to lose his temper, but he kept it under controll.

"Who is Aysel!" I exclaimed. I wasn't gonna let him know who I was, even though he pretty much had me pinned.

"You are Aysel. Now take off your mask, and I'll take you back to ." he explained.

"I'm _not_ gonna take off my mask! And I don't live with this Wayne man." I exclaimed. Batman eyed me, looking suspicious.

"Alright Blue Jay." he said walking out of the room.

_Wait. What? _I quickly jumped out of bed to follow him. A jolt of pain ran up my body, but I wlked through it.

"Well if you're not Aysel, then I have nowhere to take you, and I certainly can't put you back on the street. If I do, you'll go right back to where you lefty off." he explained.

"So… what's gonna happen to me?" I asked a bit confused.

"Make yourself at home. It's a big cave." he said. I could hear a smile in his voice, but I definatlly didn't see it.

"You can't just leave me here!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Well… well that would be considered kidnapping." I stammered.

"I'd gladly take you back to your home then. Tell me where it is." he said calmly. He had me trapped.

_Would he dare locking me in a cave? He's Batman, of course he would! _

"ugh!" I heaved in frustration. Before I caved a figure came down a flight of steps with… tea? _Who is that? Wait… that's Alfred! Which means… no, but he does know a lot about me. _

"I figured that you would care for a spot of…" before Alfred could finish his sentence he saw me.

"Nice Butler Batman." I smiled, getting the confidence to speak back to him. "I have a deal for you. I'll remove my mask, after you remove yours." I smiled. Batman frowned. He knew what I was thinking, and I prayed that I was right. He romoved his mask to show his full face. Blue eyes, and straight balck hair. _Bruce Wayne. _I suspected it, but I still couldn't believe it.

"Cat's out of the bag. Your turn." he was shocked.

"Master Bruce! Are you daft? You just let…" before he could finish his sentence, I took off my mask. Alfred then realized why Batman let in so easily. I could tell that his realizeation turned to worry once he saw my face. That confirmed my suspicions of a black eye.

"My word! Alittle early to let her join, don't you think." Alfred said in a flustered voice.

"She took the inisiative herself." he said with a straight face.

"So does this mean…" Alfred again didn't finish his sentence as Bruce cut him off.

"No. she is not going to keep doing this."

"Come on !" I begged.

"Do you know the dangers! If I didn't show up tonight, you could have been killed!" he exclaimed.

"Well if you train me…"

"No. It's too dangerous for a girl your age." he explained.

"Ignore my age! I need to avenge my parents, and I won't let anything stop me, not even you!" I yelled. I was furious.

"Go to your room. Go up the steps, and you'll be back in the mansion." explained Bruce.

"You are not my parents. You are not the boss of me." I said, defying him once again, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't make me have to carry you to your room, because I will." he said in a threatening tone.

"So, did I miss anything." Robin said, walking into the room.

"Shut up Tim!" I said giving out a frustrated sigh, as I headed out of the cave to my room.

"I'll take that as a yes." I herd Tim say as I left.

_Nothing will stand in my way. Nothing. So what if I'm stubborn. Joker needs to pay, one way or another._

**So did cha like it? If so, review, if not, review! Again, special thanks to Anilovesme. Read her stories of awesomeness! Please review!**

**-Laces **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I know I never left. Laces here do say I don't own anything 'cept Aysel. This chapter is thanks to Aniloves me, if you havn't already, read her stories! (and if you have read them again) Enjoy the chapter. Live long and prosper!**

**-Laces.**

I threw myself on my bed and sighed heavily. I didn't cry or anything, I just layed there and thought of what I was going to do when I got out as Blue Jay again. Yes I was going to do it again! Batman may be super scary, and Bruce may be strickt, but there was no way I was gonna let Joker get away with what he done. I desperately wanted to take my anger out on something. I gravbed a pillow and before I could beat it up with no mercy, I herd the handle of my door rattle open. In came Tim.

"Hey Sel, I just wanted to see how you were…" before he could finish his sentence, I heaved the pillow at him. It hit him dead in the face.

"I'm fine! And don't call me Sel!" I yelled.

"Yesh! Y'know, I liked it better when you barly talked!" he exclaimed.

"Well I liked it better when I was an only child, so I guess we're both at a loss!" I yelled, getting up from my bed, pushing him through the door way, and slaming the door in his face. I quickly locked it behind me.

"You are so stubborn! You do know that Bruce is only doing this for your safety!" Tim screamed on the other side of the door.

"Do you think I care! I did it by myself, for myself! I don't need some billionair in a bat coustum to tell me what to do!" I yelled. I herd Tim sigh in frustration and stomp away.

_Well I needed to take my anger out on something. Poor Tim just so happen to knock on my door. _I went back to planning. When I got out, I would go straight to looking for Joker. I would also constantly check my back for Bats and bird boy. I also needed to study up on self defence. Lastly I needed toget out, which, if I lock the door, wouldn't be too hard.

The next day I was forced to eat Breakfast with Tim.

"Nice pancakes today." Tim said, taking a bight. I didn't answer, all I did was glare as I wolfed down the pancakes, and walked up to my room. An idea then came into my head.

"Alfred, can you take me to the Library?" I questioned with a smile. So far Alfred wasn't the one who seemed totally cruel.

"Of course ." he smiled back. Tim quickly ran into the room to intervein.

"Wait! Alfred, do you think that's a good idea?" he questioned. "I mean, why would you want to check out books?"

"Well since a certain somebody doesn't want to hear me talk so much, I figured I could stick my nose in some books." I replied. I so wanted to add,

_and I wouldn't have to see that certain somebody's ugly face. _But I knew if I did say that completely accurate statement, Alfred may not want to take me. I added on "If you want to come I'm sure Alfred wouldn't mind driving us both. Tim scowled, but said,

"I'd rather play my games." Alfred took me to the library, and as he looked at the Adult books, I scanned through some martial arts, amd Judo books. I study each motion quickly, not wanting Alfred to come back, and see me reading a self defence book. I also gravbed a book to prove to Tim that I wasn't plotting anything. (even though I was.) It was titled

"The Cries of Mary Beth Lou."

"It'll do." I shrugged. Once back at the mansion, I quickly went up to my room and started reading my book, just to show to Tim that I really didn't want to talk. The Book was deeply depressing.

***

I locked my door and made the same stunt doll for my bed. I put on my coustum, pet my mouse, General, and headed out the window.

_You can hide Joker, but I will find you._

**Please review. I know it wasn't that action packed, but did you at least like Tim having a door slammed in his face. I would add more, but my mom would (and will) kill me for staying up this late, so you'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter. Many thanks to Anilovesme. (read her stories, or the garbage men will find you. They know where everyone, including you, live.) Please review!**

**-Laces **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!!! I don't own anything except Aysel, Y'know, that rutein. Many thanks to Anilovesme. Read her stories!!!! Enjoy this chapter! (please review)

-Laces

**I ran from building to building. **_**Now why did Joker kill my parents? I know he's random, but not that random. **_**My parents deaths was the only clue to lead me to Joker that I had. **_**Both worked for Wayne industries, but what they worked on was really hush hush. **_**I knew what I had to do, and it gave me a chill up my spine. I needed to go back to my house. I entered through my bedroom window and I couldn't help but think of what happened. **

***Flashback!***

_**Bam Bam! I sat up from my bed, startled.**_

***End of Flashback* (I know it was short)**

**The gunshots seemed to echo in my head. I shook my head, trying to forget, and took a deep breath in and out. I ran through my room into my parents bed room. I looked around. I didn't know what exactly I was looking for, but I knew there was something here. I was never allowed in my parents room. As I looked around, I saw a picture of the three of us at the zoo. I was on my dad's sholders, and my mom was holding my dads hand. I quickly looked away from the picture. I wasn't ready to face any of my memories yet. I gazed back over at the picture, and had a temptation to take it with me. I was surprised how I was so afraid to go into their room before I left to recover it. When I took it off I was surprised to see a keypad installed into the wall. **_**That's Bizarr. **_**I thought to myself, but I decideed to try to open it. I typed in my mom's name,**

**MARYFRAN. **

"**Acess denied." came a computerized voice. I then decided to use my dad's name.**

**LUKE.**

"**Acess denied." the voice spoke again. **

_**Hmm… what about my name?**_

**AYSEL. **

"**Acess granted." came the voice, then the whole wall came down, and there was a basement with stairs leading down to it. I pushed myself to go down and there was a small white room with a computer in it. I serched through the computer and was surprised to find what they were doing at Wayne tech. They were researching a way to cure a new type of Joker gas. They were put on the Wayne Tech medical team, and they were specified in finding cures for criminal toxins. I now understood why Joker wanted them dead. As I looked through their drives it seemed that they were almost finished the antidote. **_**Maybe there is something here I can use to find the cure. **_**I serched the computer, and after about two hours of serching and putting together I had the cure! I printed it out and put it in my belt pocket, along with the picture of my family. I got out of my old house, and noticed that it was about two o'clock in the morning. I desided to head home, so I wouldn't be found missing by Batman. Before I got to climb back up to my window I felt my hands come behind my back in a police hold. **

"**Welcome back." I herd a happy voice. It belonged to Tim. **

_**I'm dead**_**.**

**I know what you're saying. Are the cops that stupid not to look behind the photo. My only reply is this, "In this fan fiction yes, yes they are that stupid." I really shouldn't be calling them that considering my Dad's one, but still, it's just a story for pleasure. Please review. And many thanks to Aniloves me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers! Laces here to say I don't own anything 'cept Aysel, and many thanks to Anilovesme for being awesome. Please review!**

**-Laces**

"Bruce look who I found in the neighborehood." smiled Tim as we walked into the Batcave. I wanted to whack that smile off of his was in his Batman attire, but his mask was off. He tured around from his chair that was facing the computer. He put on the Batman scow, and got up fro his chair. He towered in front of me.

"I thought I tod you to stop being Blue Jay." he said. Talking back to Batman wasn't easy, but I tried my best.

"and I thought I told you that you're not the boss of me!" I exclaimed.

"You are making this harder then it needs to be." he said with teeth clentched.

""I tend to do that a lot. I'm stubborn." I said matching his tone.

"It is dangerous for you to be doing this. We've been through this already." explained Bruce.

"Then train me!" I exclaimed.

"No. go to your room and get changed. Then give me your Blue Jay coustum, you won't be needing it anymore." Bruce said sternly.

"Ha! You got grounded!" Tim laughed, pointing a finger at me. I gravbed the hand that he was pointing at me, and flipped landed on his back hard, and yelped in pain.

"I don't need training to do that." I muttered with a scowl.I would be smiling, but I weas to upsety. I stomped up into my room, where my door was opend, and my covers that were originally covering my dummie were oulled down, exposing the fake.

_So that's how Tim knew I was gone. _I put on a blue t-shirt, and sweet pants. Before I folded my coustum up, I put the picture of my family, and the cure for the gas under my bed. I marched down down to the cave, and threw my coutumn down at his feet.

"Happy!" I yelled. I then stomped back up to my room. I could hear Tim say,

"I don't understand girls."

**I know it was short. Thanks to anilovesme! And just so I sound like the narriator in those old Batman T.V shows,**

**Will Aysel get her cousum back? Will Batman train her? Will she avenge her parents? Or will Joker have the last Laugh. Tune in next time. Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-website. I know, I'm a nerd. **


	10. Chapter 10

Yo readers. I know it's been months since I wrote this. Just been really busy. I hate school. Many thanks for anilovesme for being an awesome person. Here's some more of the story. Enjoy :D

**The next morning I woke up once again from the sent of food. I got dressed into jeans, with a plain red T-shirt. I didn't do anything ewith my hair, I just left it in it's ratty pony tail. I dragged my feet downstairs to the dinning room. My barefeet fe;t cold on the floor as I walked to the table. I knew I was going to get my coustum back, but I needed to some how sneak into the Batcave and get it. Alfred put a dish of pancakes out in front of me. Unfortunatly Tim came down and retrieved his his breakfast too. **

"**Good morning Sel." he said once he arrived at the table. **

"**I told you, it's Aysel." I growled.**

"**Yah, I know." Tim smiled deviously. I turned my attention back to my pancakes and started eating them slowly. That's how my parents used to know that I was upset because whenever I ate, it was with intense speed. Tim knew I was angrey, but it wasn't the food that was tipping me off. It was my attitude. Grumpy. Tim finished his breakfast before me, and grinned,**

"**See ya Alfred, bye Sel."**

"**It's Aysel, and where are you going?" I inquired with a scowl. **

"**Outside with my friends. Have fun with Alfred while you're under house arrest." Tim smiled.**

"**You're such a jerk." I scowled. Tim shrugged and bolted out the door. I finished the pancakes and handed the plate to Alfred, who was washing the dishes. An idea then struck me. **

"**hey Alfred, I'm gonna read in my room, okay?" I questioned. **

"**Of course Mistress Aysel." he replied. I liked Alfred. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't agenst me.**

"**Call me Sel." I smiled, as I slipped out of the room. Instead of going into my room, I went to the grandfather clock leading to the Batcave. The floor was freezing cold agenst my feet. I serched all over for my cousum. Batman had everything except my coustum. **

_**Maybe he burned it. Sounds like something he would do. **_**I thought in defeat. **

"**Are you looking for this." I herd a voice echoe in the cave. I turned around to see my coustum in Alfred's hands. **

"**So I guess you're gonna tell Bruce now, huh." I sighed.**

"**No." he replied , handing my coustum over to me.**

"**No." I repeated, not believing what I was hearing. **

"**You remind me of a boy I once helped raise. He was stubborn, and he didn't know when to quit. His parents were murdered when he was young and he swore to avenge them." Alfred explained. He then smiled. "I know what you are doing is for good, not just to be childish." I grinned widly and hugged Alfred.**

"**Thank you so much."**

"**I know that you have a plan to get out of here at night. How can I assist you?" I smiled deviously as a plan started to take form into my mind.**

"**Can you take me to the movie theater?" **

**Ta da! That's what you've been waiting for for the past couple of months. Hopefully I will be updating soon, but with that annoying thing called school it might take a while. Thanks to Anilovesme, as always. Now spit out that stride gum already, before darkseid finds you. Trust me. He already found David. That poor unfortunate soul. (L and L club) Live long and prosper! **

**-Lace's **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello once again. I own nothing 'cept Aysel, and many thanks to anilovesme. Enjoy!**

That night, Alfred executed the plan perfectly.

"Master Bruce, can I take mistress Aysel to the movie theater?" he inquired. Bruce nodded his head, glad to see that I wouldn't be jumping roof tops at night… at least that's what he thought. Alfred drove me to the theater, and we bought some tickets so we would have the buds to prove that we went. We then walked back to the car, and I got dressed into my coustum in the back.

"Are Bruce and Tim out of the cave yet?" I questioned. I had Alfred plant a tracking device on them. It was an easy task for him considering he was the butler. Alfred looked down at the tracker.

"Yes. Both of them are on 42nd street." he replied. I nodded then smiled.

"To the Batcave then."

***

Once at the cave I put together the antidote that my parents were working on. I made a few viles and took some with me.

"Where are they now Alfred?" I inquired.

"The old wearhouse on 53rd street." replied Alfred.

"Thanks." I smiled. So far the plan was working out perfectly.

***

I snuck silently into the wearhouse to find Batman and Robin tied to a pole while Joker started to explain his plan.

"You see Batsy, I plan to spread my new toxin throughout the city. Sure it makes them laugh and smile just like my old one did, but this time it's much stronger, and the only hope for the antidote died with the idiot scientist." I felt myself want to leap out and kill Joker, right then and there. He was talking about my parents! However I remained hiding, and tried to stay calm. Joker then carried on. "Plus the slightest wiff will make anyone go nuts. I'll give you an example." Joker reached into his pocket and took out a small flower. He squeezed it and a small puff of smoke flew through the air. Batman and Robin started coughing, but then erupted with laughter.

"Don't worry batsy, you won't be alone. In three hours the whole city will follow. Ta ta." and with that, Joker was out of the room. I wanted to follow him, so badly that it hurt, but I knew that Batman and Robin needed me. I snuke out of my hiding place, and headed to the dynamic duo. I tilted batman's head back and pored one dose into into his mouth. I then did the same with Robin.

"Aysel… what…" Batman said weakly.

"I just gave you the antidote. It'll make you pass out for about twenty minutes, and it's not Aysel. It' Blue Jay." I replied.

**I know, it's short, but did ya like it? If so review! If not… well review anything. I can take critisism. Special thanks to anilovesme**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really tired, so yadda yadda yadda, enjoy the story.**

Batman and Robin slowly woke up in the Batcave.

"You okay bruce?" I questioned. He moaned for a second, then looked around.

"Where did you get the antidote?" he questioned.

"I made it after looking through some notes my parents had on it." I explained. Batman gave me a skeptical look, but then noticed what I was wearing. His eyes narrowed.

"You deliberately disobeyed me! I told you no more crime fighting, and if you did go out, you always needed to be with an adult!" he scolded.

"Actually master Bruce, I took her." Alfred jumped in.

"Alfred, why did you let her do this? She could have gotten herself killed!" exclaimed Bruce.

"Master bruce, I believed that she could handle herself." stated Alfred calmly.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but in less then three hours the city is pretty much doomed." Robin said while getting up.

"You're right Robin." nodded Batman. "we'll talk about this when we get back." stated Batman to me.

"No way! I'm coming with!" I exclaimed.

"No, you're not." Batman said firmly.

"Yes I am." I scowled holding my ground.

"I swear you're the most difficult person." sighed Bruce in frustration.

"Well now you know how I feel! You're just as difficult as me!" I exclaimed. Batman scowled and I scowled back. Then Batman's face softened like he realized something.

"Why do you feel so strongerly about doing this?" he questioned.

"Joker murdered my parents, while all I could do was run away. I want to bring Joker to justice." I explained. Batman turned to Robin.

"Where's Joker?" Robin took out a bat tracker that he must of put on Joker.

"The ice cream factory on maple street." Robin informed.

"Let's go." commanded ran to the car, and I followed. Bruce jumped behind the wheel. I was about to jump in the seat next to him, when he stopped me.

_Oh great! Now he'll ditch me. _I thought to myself in frustration.

"Newbies go in the back." Robin smiled, taking the seat that I was about to jump into. I looked at Bruce. I thought I saw a grin, but my eyes could have been playing tricks on me. I smiled, and I hoped into the back seat.

_He finally trusts me!_

**Like it? Please review! Now good night! I am sooooooooo tired.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Like it? Please review! Now good night! I am sooooooooo tired.**

**Why hello there readers! I know, it's been a long long while. Once again, I find myself winging this again. My brain is working overtime. I might actually finish this! Not in this chapter of course, but it's gett'n closer. Please enjoy!**

**-Laces**

I felt impotant for the first time I had with Batman and Robin. I made the antidote. I didn't just gravb the ingredients, and put them all together. I actually finished the rest of it, and then made it. I'm just as good a scientist as my parents. Batman was headed to the ice cream factory where Joker was staying at to set off his gas. I didn't know why out of all places he would pick an ice cream factory though. Maybe because it was in the center of the city? I didn't know, the guy was a mad man. The bat mobile skidded to a hault next to the factory, and we silently snuck in. Joker was recording his threat to the city.

"In less then thirty minutes, this city will be full of smiles." he grinned. With Joker, it wasn't a matter of money, there would be no amount the city had to give him so he wouldn't set off the gas. He just was a mad man who loved to see people smile in his own twisted way. Batman darted out of the shadows to fight Joker. Tim and I were left with his burly lackies. One of the men swung a fist at me, but I quickly ducked, and swooped my leg at his ankles, tripping him.

"I got these guys, you just stop the timer so that gas doesn't go off." Tim stated. I ran to the timer that read twenty three minutes. Most people would think tht that was all the time in the world. When it came to stopping a ticking timer, it wasn't. Only wires.

"Why can't there be a simple off button." I sighed, looking at the wires scornfully. I tried to picture what they were attached to. After about five ticking minutes, and the boys still fighting, I thought I finally had it.

"Wish me luck mom and dad." I sighed, snapping the green wire. I held my breath, and the timer came to a stop.

"Oh my gosh." I sighed. I felt as if my heart stopped for those several minutes, and it was just rebooting.

"No!" Joker exclaimed, seeing my victory. Batman socked him in the face, but Joker slapped him with his tazer button on his hand. Batman fell to the floor, and Joker drew out his gun.

"looks like I will at least have a consilation prize." he grinned evily. Before he pulled the trigger, I ran over and kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Brat." he hissed at me, driving his tazer button into my shoulder, shocking me. I flung my fist up and socked him in the face. This only caused Joker to laugh,

"Do you think that actually hurt?" the electricity was surging through my body painfully, but I smiled as I pointed behind him,

"No. but I know what will hurt." Batman was up, and he puncked Joker hard square in the face, nocking him out. Tim walked over and helped me up.

"Good job." he grinned. We both looked up at Bruce.

"It's a start." he stated, handcuffing Joker. There might have been something in my eye, but I could swear that I saw him smile.

**I hoped you enjoyed this! Please review!**

**-Laces**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! This may be the last chapter. I'm not sure because… yes you got it. I'm wingin' it! Please review!**

**-Laces**

We called the cops and I was happy to see Joker get put in jail. I hated the slime, and to see him get carried away to get locked up was a good feeling. Robin and I stayed behind Batman while he talked to the commishiner outside.

"Nice save Batman. Once again you did a good job." remarked the Commishiner.

"I can't take all the credit for this one commishiner. My new partner, Blue jay, deactivated the timer." he stated. I was shocked.

_Did he just call me his partner? _The commishiner raised his eyebrows when he saw me, but nodded his head. Before he could say anything, a police officer called,

"We got Joker in the van!" While that was going on, Batman and Robin disappeared into the shadows and I followed. By the time the commishiner turned around, we were gone.

* * *

"You did a good job." Robin smiled once in the cave.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"So. How'd you know how to stop the timer?" he inquired. I shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I just sorta pictured the wiring in my mind, and it worked." I stated. A voice rang out from behind me.

"Your parents would be proud of you." Bruce stated. I grinned, but the thught of them made me a bit sad. I missed them. Like any girl would miss her parents.

"So… what's going to happen to Blue jay?" I inquired. Bruce and Tim looked at each other. Bruce nodded his head, and Tim ran over to a compartment in the Batcave, and came back with a belt.

"Welcome to the Bat family." smiled Tim, handing me the belt. I looked up at Bruce. This time I knew I wasn't hallucinating. There was really a grin on batman's face.

**THE END! Yes it's done, finished! I am planning on a sequal, but I'm not sure what it will be about. Idea's are greatly accepted!please review! And thanks to all the people who have helped me along with this story. *cough* Anilovesme *cough*. Also, thanks to all who reviewed my story this far. Oh, and thanks to Roxas. Please review!**

**-Laces **


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!!!!!! As most of you readers know, Blue jay is done. *tear* I know, it's sad. Okay, it's probably more sad to me than it is to you. I would like to tell you that I have been thinking about a sequal. You may or may not ask, "Gee Laces, what's it about?" This is my replie.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I don't know! I do know that Blue jay has just been born, and I can't end it there, but stupid writers block is consuming my mind!!!!!!" as you probably got from my spasm, I am drained out of ideas. So idea's are greatly greatly greatly accepted. Even if you don't like your idea totally, I would still love to hear it, 'cause all I need sometimes is a spark of inspiration. Thank you all who have been following Aysel's story, and have been reviewing. Also, special thanks to Anilovesme. She's awesome, and if it wasn't for her this story either would not be written, or be an epic fail. Please review this story, and send me any ideas! Wanna know three random fun facts?

1: When I was starting this story I just did it because I was bored. I never expected it to go this far.

2: When I was little I was always used to Superman, but when I first saw Batman, I thought he was the villian!

3: My parents hated the name Aysel. They joked that I could only name my daughter that, if I got married to a guy who was 100% american Indian. What I don't understand is that I'm Cherokee, and Lene Lenape. (both Indian tribes.) sure I'm a lot more than just that, but Aysel isn't such a terrible name. Right?

Any way Please review!

Live Long and Prosper!

~Laces

:D


End file.
